1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates in general to oil and gas equipment, and to a power and communications hub (PCH) for use in oil and gas equipment. In particular, the disclosure provides systems and methods that utilize one or more PCHs to distribute power and communications in blowout preventer (BOP) subsea applications.
2. Related Technology
BOP systems are hydraulically-controlled systems used to prevent blowouts from subsea oil and gas wells. Subsea BOP equipment typically includes a set of two or more redundant control systems with separate hydraulic pathways to operate a specified BOP function on a BOP stack. The redundant control systems are commonly referred to as blue and yellow control pods. In known systems, a communications and power cable sends information and electrical power to an actuator with a specific address. The actuator in turn moves a hydraulic valve, thereby opening a fluid path to a series of other valves/piping to control a portion of the BOP.
Historically, power and communications connections have been centralized on BOP control pods subsea. However, subsea safety standards have become more stringent, including a higher demand for subsea condition monitoring. These increased safety and industry standards increase the complexity, and therefore the complications, involved with the interface with subsystems, surface systems, and the subsea control pods.